All For a Little Red Rock
by Kry
Summary: *Chapter 2 uploaded!* The FF7 gang are enjoying a few days at the Gold Saucer together, when something goes terribly wrong. Aeris is kidnapped! They recieve letters demanding ransom, which become more and more outrageous. It is time to draw the line. But
1. A Night Out

**Author's Note: **Don't ask why Aeris is alive. She just is, okay? ^^' This is set after Sephiroth's defeat. And please be patient, you'll see what the title means soon enough =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any related materials. It's © SquareSoft and all those wonderful people.

---------------------

Aeris Gainsborough leaned on the windowsill of a window in her room at the Ghost Square Hotel, watching the rides go, and the lights flash and sparkle in the distance.

It had been a busy week so far. Yuffie had suggested that the group have a get together and go sight-seeing. She didn't seem to hear when Cid reminded her that they had already seen mostly everything of interest on the entire planet, but kept insisting until everyone was forced to give in.

So far, the friends had been to Junon (mostly for shopping - much to the sarcastic delight of the male members of their party), Cosmo Canyon, and Costa del Sol. They had made it to the Gold Saucer just today, Thursday, with a few hours to spare until it was 'lights out'.

Cloud had taken her out, while the rest dispersed to go where they pleased. They wandered about willy-nilly, talking of nothing in particular. He had won her a stuffed animal at Wonder Square. She glanced over to her pillow, where the imitation kitten was sitting, watching the world through sky blue glass eyes and smiled slightly. Then she turned back to the open window. After that he had taken her to Round Square, and they had enjoyed a quiet ride together. 

However, her biggest thrill of the entire day, the week, even, had come about a half an hour ago. As they reached the top of the stairs and said their 'good night's, he had stolen a swift peck on the cheek, smiled shyly, and left her heart to flutter as he retreated to his room. 

Aeris blushed as she thought about it, feeling warm despite the cool breeze that came in through the open window.

"Woo hoo! Haha, stupid! Y'can't get it back now! It's mine!" A voice cut through her thoughts. She heard a swift opening and slamming of the room's door, followed by the frantic noises of someone trying to lock the door. The lock made a soft _click_ as it slid into place. 

"Success!" sang Yuffie, waving a peice of support materia in the air as Aeris turned. Her soft eyebrows shot up nearly into her hairline.

"Yuffie! What've you done this time?" she asked, sounding half exasperated. 

Someone began pounding on the door. "Damnit! #$%^in' hell! Give it back, you, you.. woman!!" bellowed Cid, unable to think of a worse insult. "Hah! Better stop, before security comes to kick you out!" Yuffie called back. There was a short silence. A muffled curse sounded from just outside the door and one last bang as he kicked it. The ninja giggled gleefully. Aeris gave her a wry look, then settled on the bed. 

"That was wrong. You should give it back, you know," Aeris said. Yuffie shook her head, eyes shining as she examined her prize. "No way! If he was stupid enough to let me steal it, I'm keeping it. I stole it, fair and square." A sigh escaped the flower girl's delicate lips.

"Fine, keep it for now. You're giving it back in the morning." Before Yuffie had a chance to reply, Aeris changed the subject. "Where's Tifa? Wasn't she supposed to be staying in here with us?" She indicated the empty third bed with a wave of her hand. Yuffie shrugged, looking up. "I dunno. She wasn't downstairs when I came in." Aeris sighed again, glancing at the clock. It read _11:53_ in digital numbers. "We were supposed to meet at eleven thirty, right?"

"Yup."

Aeris started looking worried. "I wonder if something happened to her? Maybe I should go look," she said. Yuffie only shrugged distractedly, turning the materia over in her hand. "If you want to," she replied absently. 

"I think I do want to," said Aeris, neatly swiping the precious object from under her friend's nose. "Hey! Give that back! It's mine!" Yuffie protested. "No, it's not yours, it's Cid's." Her reply was stern.

Yuffie made a face. It seemed that she could get away with almost anything, from almost anyone, except for Aeris. Why was that?

Aeris walked over to the door and unlocked it. "I'll be back later. Don't steal anything while I'm gone," she said, stepping outside, only to be greeted by the sharp point of Cid's _Venus Gospel_. She held it roughly aside, slotting the materia in it's proper place before walking down the hall without another word.

Cid paused when he realized that Aeris, not Yuffie, had come out of the room, and that she had returned his posession to him. He mumbled a thanks and walked to his room.

Aeris walked down the stairs and headed for the door. Once outside, she realized that it was colder than it had seemed from her upstairs window, and began wishing that she had brought a jacket. Regardless, she jumped down the chute to the Station to have a look around.

No Tifa.

Next, Aeris tried Event Square, and again came up with the same results. Next, she tried the Battle Square. Nothing. Now she went to the Chocobo Square. It was logical, since Tifa loved the animals so much. Aeris began to see a figure out of the corner of her eye after a while of searching fruitlessly around the Square. It flitted around stealthily, keeping to shadows or otherwise blending in with the sparse crowds. 

_Oh, wonderful,_ she thought, rubbing her arms briskly. _I'm being followed._.

Still no Tifa. Next on her mental list came Round Square. When she asked the ride operator if she had seen her friend, the lady shook her head. As she left that place, she noticed her persuer again. It was beginning to bother her, and she now wished fervently that she had Cloud with her. She might have felt a little better if she had her staff, but she hadn't planned on using it on a search for Tifa.

Aeris decided to at least check Wonder Square before she went back to the hotel. There were always a lot of people there - at least no one would try anything in a place crowded with people. She walked over to her decided destination. She landed a bit unsteadily after being nearly thrown out of the chute, but managed to maintain her balance.

As she straightened her dress and looked up, Aeris breathed a sigh of relief. Tifa was sitting on the bottom of the steps, staring at the wall while absently fiddling with the folds of one of an old sweat shirt that was much too big for her. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"Tifa!" Aeris called. Tifa looked up, a startled expression flitting across her face.

"Oh! Aeris," she said. Aeris walked over to her. "Hey, why're you out so late? We were supposed to meet back at the hotel over half an hour ago!" Tifa looked surprised, then a little unsure. "..We were? Oh, I'm sorry if I made you worry or anything," she apologised quickly. But her friend merely shook her head. "No, don't worry, it's alright. We should just head back soon." Tifa nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you don't look too good," Aeris said, cocking her head to the side to examine Tifa's face. "Are you okay? Did you have a bad day?" Tifa shrugged her friend's concern off. "I'm fine.. don't worry. How about you? What did you guys do?"

"Er.. not much.. we just wandered around basically. We went to see the play, which was pretty good. Nothing really exciting.." She explained the rest of her day. "Then it was time to go back, though.. so anyways he walked me up the stairs.. and.." Aeris broke off and began to blush. Tifa raised an eyebrow and nudged her once. "What? What happened?" she asked.

Aeris laughed shyly. "Well.. just before we went to our rooms.. he.. well, he.. he kissed me!" she began to blush even more profusely. "Oooooooooo!" Tifa squealed, giggling and nudging her some more. Aeris laughed.

_Cait Sith was right._ The thoughts drifted across Tifa's mind before she realized it, and she felt a slight sinking feeling in her gut as continued her facade. _They _were_ ment to be together.. well, you should've known that, silly._ _Just be happy for them, _she scolded herself.

A grin still hovered over Aeris's pretty features as she announced, "We should be getting back, anyways. The others are probably worried." Tifa nodded. "Oh, yeah. You're probably right."

Only when Aeris heard a slight sound did she remember her persuer. She checked to see if Tifa had her gloves with her, and came up with dissapointing results. "Come on," she said, hurrying down the chute to Ghost Square. Once they were there, Aeris felt more safe. Now it was only a minute or two's walk up to the hotel.

They were walking along and talking quite animatedly when Tifa drew her breath in sharply and looked down at her arm. Soon after she sighed almost lazily and fell back, her lids fluttering shut. 

"Tifa?" Aeris asked uncertainly, worry etched into her face. She knelt beside her unconscious friend and checked her arm. _A Tranquilizer?_ she thought, looking around for the assailant. The shadows shifted.

Just then, she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. Her body numbed and she slid to the ground alongside her friend. She watched the contours of a figure advance upon her, just before she was enveloped into the welcoming embrace of a blissful nothingness.

--------------------

So how was it? Interested? Good! Chapter two will come as soon as I can write it. Cloud gets the first note from Aeris's captor. Now please review, it's right down there. =)


	2. Stay

**Author's Notes:** Back for more, eh? I must be doing _something_ right! =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII, the characters, or, er.. anything else that goes along with it. FF7 is © SquareSoft.

--------------------

Yuffie paced the hotel room boredly. She had lost intrest in television, magazines, jumping on the beds, newspapers, staring out the window, practicing fighting, and just about everything else her confined spaced offered.

She casually glanced at the clock as she walked by. Aeris had been gone for twenty minutes, and counting. 

Yuffie somersaulted across one of the three twin beds that was in the room, landing on the floor with a resounding thud. She winced at the sound, although she wasn't really hurt. Flipping up to her feet, she flung the door open and strode down the hall, not bothering to close it again. She counted the numbers aloud, looking for Cloud's room.

"36..38..40, 42, 44! Here it is." She knocked loudly on the door, ignoring the 'Do Not Disturb' sign that hung from the handle. When nothing happened, she sighed loudly and banged a few times. Several people peeked out of their doors, glaring at her for interrupting their sleep. 

"Hey, willya shuttup?!" A portly man demanded. "Oh, why don't you, old man! Stuff a sock in it!" The man's face reddened, and he took a step into the hallway. "Why, you little.."

The creak was audible as the the door Yuffie was leaning on opened inward, causing the ninja to fall halfway into the room. A sleepy-eyed Cloud in night-clothes peered out into the hallway. His eyes widened as he spied Yuffie's newly made enemy advancing toward them, and she was hastily pulled into the room. Cloud shut the door in the man's face.

Once the door was safely locked, Cloud planted himself onto the bed. He stared hard at Yuffie for a moment, blinking sleep from his eyes, then spoke. "So what is it? Why did you come in here at 12:30 in the morning?"

"I was bored." 

Cloud rubbed his eyes. He looked overwhelmed for a moment, then angry, then exasperated. Regardless, he managed to keep his temper in check. "Bored? What happened to sleep? That's what most people are - _were_ doing."

Yuffie shook her head. "Why sleep? I'm not tired." Cloud scratched his head wearily. "..What happened to Tifa and Aeris? Weren't they staying in the same room with you.. or did they want to move?" Yuffie pulled a wry face at him.

"_No_, they didn't want to leave. Tiff didn't show up when we were supposed to meet, so Aeris went to look for her. But that was like a long time ago, and I've been alone for a half hour, and I'm so bored!" Cloud seemed to wake up as if someone had just poured a bucket of ice water over his head. "Waittaminute.. they're _both_ missing? How long ago was this? Yuffie, why didn't you tell me earlier??"

Yuffie held out her hands in defense. "Hey, hey! Gimme a chance to answer! Geez. Yep, they're both gone, and.. I already told you! It was about a half an hour ago. I didn't come before because.. because.. I wasn't bored then."

Cloud rubbed his temples, mind racing. He fought to keep a casual tone. "Right, thanks. Just go back to your room, I'll take care of things." Yuffie's aquamarine eyes lit with intrest. "Take care of things? Ooo, whatcha gonna do? I'm coming, not matter what you say. There's no way to change my mind." 

The former SOLDIER sighed. He knew from experience that she was right: there was no way to change her mind. Excepting, of course, to surrender a peice of materia - which he wasn't about to do. 

He grabbed his clothes from the dresser top, walking toward the bathroom. "I'm getting dressed. Go wake up Red - he's in the room next door." His pointing finger led Yuffie's eyes to a door in the middle of the wall. She walked in to wake up Red XIII. When they came into Cloud's room, their leader was strapping on his Ultima Weapon.

"Let's go."

The trio crept into the hallway, which had been mercifully vacated of grumpy, half-asleep, and potentially violent people. They arrived at the stairs. Yuffie slid down the left rail, jumping off at the end, while Cloud walked along the side, letting his hand slide over the other rail. Red simply walked down the center.

Cloud pushed past the front desk and opened one of the huge doors to the hotel. He sucked in a sharp breath. It was freezing out here! The others didn't seem to notice, however. Cloud peered into the darkness with distrust. "Stay on your toes.. someone could be out here," he advised. His friends nodded, and they stepped out onto the gravel, staring intensely at passing shadows and hidden corners.

As they neared the chutes to the Station and different Squares, Cloud nearly tripped. He cursed quietly, muttering. But as he looked down, the warrior froze, staring. He had ran into the prone form of Tifa. 

"Guys!" he whispered, crouching down. "Over here!" Yuffie and Red XIII hurried over to him.

"Tifa!" gasped Yuffie. "I wonder what happened.." Cloud had been checking her over. His brows snapped together in a frown as he carefully removed the tranquilizer and held it up. "This is what happened. C'mon, lets get her back to the hotel. I'm sure she can tell us something when she wakes up." 

_Hopefully she knows where Aeris is.._

Cloud gently scooped Tifa up in his arms and carried her back to the room that she, Yuffie and Aeris shared. Red left to go rouse the group. 

Cloud traced and retraced his steps around the room, not looking up when someone entered or spoke. Eventually everyone was gathered in the spacious room, either eyeing Cloud, watching Tifa anxiously, or murmuring quietly to one another. A small groan brought the entire gathering rushing to the bedside.

Tifa sat up laboriously, propping herself against the headboard and clutching her head in pain. After a minute she looked up and squinted at everyone, crowded around the bed and watching her like children waiting for candy. She almost smiled, but other matters were foremost on her mind. She spoke timidly. "..Does anyone have any pain killer? I have a monster headache.."

"I'll get it," Barret grunted, then shuffled over to the bathroom.

There was a moment's silence, which was broken by Yuffie. "Are you ok?" Tifa nodded, then winced as a fresh jolt of pain rushed through her head. "Yeah, I'm ok.. aside from this headache.."

"Do you know where Aeris is?" The next inquiry belonged to Cloud. Tifa shook her head slowly, sighing. He fell silent again as Cait Sith asked, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure exactly.."

"Can't you tell us _anything_?" 

Tifa was saved from answering as Barret arrived with a small pill and a glass of water. She took the pill and drank the rest of the water, then set the cup on the nightstand next to the bed. The effects of the drug were almost instant: her headache ceased to throb, then vanished completely.

"I guess you guys want to know what happened.." There were several nods. Tifa cleared her throat and tucked her hands into the sleeves of her large jacket before continuing.

"Well, I was wandering around after lunch and lost track of time. I went to Wonder Square, and won some GP, but it got croweded and hot, so I went outside to take a breather and sat on the steps. I don't know how long it was after I got there, but Aeris came through one of the chutes and walked over to me. 

"She told me that we were suppsed to meet over a half hour ago. We talked for a little while, and then started to head back. She looked kind of nervous, and kept glancing around as if she expected Sephiroth to pop out of the shadows. I swear that she checked to see if I had my gloves several times. Well, we went down the chute to Ghost Square and were walking up to the hotel, when I felt a sting in my shoulder," she explained, looking down at her arm. "I felt numb, then collapsed and blacked out.. there's not really that much I can tell you aside from that."

They were silent, digesting the information. After a few minutes everyone began exchanging glances, none daring to speak.

"Well," Cloud announced finally, "I think we should get some sleep and meet in the morning. There isn't much we can do tonight. Let's have a rondezvous in the lobby at 8:30 sharp, alright?"

Everyone nodded, watching him. "C'mon, let's go," he said. They dispersed slowly to their rooms, closing the door. Tifa sank back into the bed and fell asleep, while Yuffie sat up, examining her Conformer and thinking.

* * *

Early the next morning, the crew were gathered in the lobby and speculating about what happened.

"So," began Red, looking over at Tifa, who had chosen to occupy the large armchair placed near the wall, "Are you certain you know nothing of the person who did this?" Tifa shook her head.

"Well, then, I think we first must examine the place of the crime." Several heads nodded around the room. "Maybe we can find some clues there. Good thinking, Red," Cloud praised. "Come on, lets go."

They filed out of the hotel after their leader to the scene of crime. They split up, combing the area for any clue. After about twenty minutes, Yuffie sat down on the head of a gravestone, sighing and scuffing the dirt with her foot. "This is boring," she remarked. "I don't think we're going to find anything."

"Yes, we are, if we're here 'til Doomsday!" Cloud retorted hotly. "Don't you care about Aeris? What if something terrible is happening to her, right now, and we couldn't do a thing because you gave up?" Cloud felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned. It was Tifa.

"Cloud," she sighed. "Please calm down. We'll find something sooner or later, I'm sure of it. If you go off snapping at people, it only makes it worse." He realized she was right, and went to continue searching without another word. 

Time passed slowly. They had picked the area over with a fine-toothed comb, and still nothing. Cid sat back with a resigned sigh and lit a cigarette. No one protested.

"I think I may have found a possible clue," announced Vincent calmly. Everyone turned to look at him, then rushed over. 

"How did you find it?"

"Where is it?"

"_What_ is it?"

He pointed to the dirt before his feet. "There is a word written in the dirt. Miraculously, it has survived us trampling over it." Everyone leaned toward the ground, squinting. 

"S-T-A-Y," read Red XIII. "Stay. It says 'stay'."

"Stay?" asked Tifa. "I wonder what that is supposed to mean?"

--------------------

Mmm.. stay. The meaning of this mystery? No one knows! (Well, excepting me, of course!) It's a very bad cliffhanger, I know! . Oh well. Just be patient with me. School is very distracting. 


End file.
